Escape
by Kay-chanLufU
Summary: Naruto has had it with being abused and beaten by the villagers of Konaha, so what does do when he is presented the perfect chance to escape? Oneshot -Maybe- AU and T for mild language and THIS IS SASUNARU! C:


**Another angsty Naruto oneshot, hope you like! R&R!**

**YOU WILL WANT TO READ THIS!: Okay, so this isn't the usual Naruto universe! I kind of twisted it up a bit. Sakura was never on the team, and all of the kids are around 13 in this fic. Sasuke is still missing.**

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

><p><strong>Escape<strong>

**SsSsSsSssSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

Naruto pulled his knees up to his chest, he sported a nasty looking gash that lied upon his left cheek. Bruises littered his weak body. The villagers were at it yet again. He was sick to his stomach- all he wanted to do was drop dead.

"Look at 'em! He's crying!"

"Hah! WHY DON'T YOU USE YOUR DEMON POWERS TO SCARE US AWAY? PIECE OF _SHIT_!" Yet another stone was thrown his way, stricking him in the back of the head. He felt warm liquid trail down his neck and back. It had been like this since he had found out- that he had the Demon Fox sealed within him. By his own Father- the Fourth Hokage. Among the menacing crowd was a girl, one with pink hair that stood out. She was supposed to be on Naruto's team, but was pulled out soon after her parents made a fuss. Naruto had always loved her- had given his all to please her. Then she turned out to be a total bitch. He felt hot tears run down his cheeks, his eyes dialated and fangs formed. He stood, whiskers increased in number and his eyes had a red tinge to them. The villagers froze in fear at the sight before them, mothers held their children close thier bodie's- men protectively stood in front of said women and children.

He tried to slow his breathing, which only helped a little. He opened his mouth and all of his pent up emotions, all of the abuse and neglect over the years had spilled out right then and there. He wailed, and wailed. He wrapped his arms around himself, gasping for air that would only be released seconds after inhalation.

"... WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?" He shouted. Painful knots tied themselves and knotted in Naruto's stomach.

Not one of the villagers responded. Only stared in shock.

"WHY THE _HELL _WOULD YOU BLAME ME FOR SOMETHING I HAVE **NO **CONTROL OVER?" His crystal clear, watery eyes had darkened to a cold and solid, plain blue. "Why?" He stepped foward, and with that, the villagers ran away- not one person dared to look back at the poor boy. He put a palm to his face and wiped away the everflowing tears that obstructed his usually keen vision. He felt something on his shoulder- something warm.

The blonde turned to look into obsidian eyes- eyes that he'd not seen in over a year. His dull eyes widened as a pale hand rested upon his wounded face.

"Sasu... ke..." He was utterly speechless. Sasuke had on a black T-shirt with normal khaki pants and shoes. He looked almost exactly the same as he did when he left, despite their drastic height difference. Sasuke had grown a few inches in the past year.

"Why do you let them do this to you? You could easily make them stop." Sasuke looked down, breaking all eye contact with the other boy.

"I don't... know... Why are you here?"

Naruto snapped his head back up quickly, pulling the raven by the arm into an ally.

"Hey! What's the matter?"

"Your not supposed to be anywhere _near _here! Teme! Your a rogue ninja! Your known world-wide!"

"Hm. Looks like I'm famous."

The blonde rolled his eyes and they made their way out of the village, very sneakily.

"Okay. Why are you here and what do you want?" Naruto stood in front of Sasuke, who put his hand on Naruto's injured face once again. "Your still bleeding."

"It's nothing! Now stop touching my face and answer the damn question!" He swatted the raven's hand away and frowned deeply.

"Wow... You are a dobe." The unmoved boy took a step toward Naruto. "I came for you. Dummy."

What'd he say? He came for Naruto? "What? Why?" The blonde was confused- why would Sasuke come back for _him_?

"I've been thinking," Sasuke started off, pacing,"I made a big mistake leaving you behind." He stopped his pacing and took Naruto's hands in his. "I want to take you back with me- we can be happy. We'll be hidden forever! Where they'll be no villagers to hurt you!" He gazed, determination was comepletely evident his his usually blank eyes. "We can be happy _together._"

"Naruto gritted his teeth, the fangs long gone. He breathed in shakily. "Sasuke!" He yanked his hands away and backed up. His back hit a large boulder, trapping him. "I don't remember being that close!"

"I know... but..." He furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. "You do love me... right?"

Naruto yanked his eyes open, stuttering over his own words. "Lov- ove? W-well... that-that i-is I-I mean y-yeah... bu-but no!" He caught the hurt look in the raven's eyes. "Well... Yes..."

"Naruto... I shouldn't have left you alone like that... not after the 3rd and Iruka died... I could've prevented all of this!" He gestured to a still very wounded Naruto. "Let me help you escape. Please."

There was a long, horrifying pause. And then Naruto broke the silence. "Okay... okay." Sasuke pulled him into a tight hug, Naruto embraced the taller boy back. _"I hope I know what I'm getting myself into..." _He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>And there it be. Maybe I should continue it? Where Naruto and Sasuke are older and on the run together? Please REVIEW! :)<strong>


End file.
